User blog:Hasele/MIGHTY MUTANIMAL EPISODES
''SEASON 1 '' 1. '' Rise of the Mutanimals Part 1 -''The Turtles discovers that the new robots came from Dimension XYZ and this time they had created the Ultimate Mutagen and plans to use it to turn everyone into Kraang like mutant zombies. They managed to defeat them but unfortunately a strange egg which Mikey threw at the Kraang fell into a huge vat of Ultimate Mutagen and thus monster was born. The monster manages to defeat Raph Donnie and Mikey and imprisons them but Leo defeats the monster and escaped into the city. Meanwhile Slash was ambushed by WAR-Bots and rescued KrowtureBeak a crow/vulture mutant who was experimented by WAR-Bots 2.Rise of the Mighty Mutanimals Part 2-''The monster(now named KING-MERA) discovers that the Ultimate Mutagen gave birth to him and he decided to conquer Earth with the help of his five thugs who were robbing bank(Rodd Ramirez Buford Marcos Anthony Green Fred Jackson and Sidney White and Candy Fine). Leo must enlist Slash and Krowturebeak to rescue his brothers. While there Slash befriends K-Modo an aggressive mutant Komodo Dragon Sorcer-Griffin Leatherhead Mondo Gecko and Monkey Brains who was experimented and imprisoned by the Kraang. They managed to rescue his brothers but was cornered by KING-MERA who planned to turn everyone into chimeric monstrous beasts. KING-MERA was defeated by Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals and he Buford and Rodd were washed by the Ultimate Mutagen and Anthony Fred and Sidney were arrested by the NYPD and thus The Mighty Mutanimals were born. ''3. Enter the New Foot Clan-The Mutanimals discovered that the Turtles' nemesis the Foot Clan were taken over by Karai and Shinigami and this time Mantizard Cadobbit and Koopattackershell joined her clan(much to K-Modo's excitement to see his old friend). They reluctantly to join them when KING-MERA'S minions mutated Buford and Rodd(which Mondo dubbed them Gorilla-Mutt and DragonFrillSnake) taught a kid named Ronald Trumpson to steal mutagen so he can create more batch of Ultimate Mutagen. Things goes awry when WAR-Bots involved and battled the heroic mutants and Ronald turned into a raccoon like mutant(which Mondo dubbed him Man-Coon). 4. Miyamoto Usagi Returns-The Mutanimals teamed up with the Turtles when they discover a hidden WAR-Bots base and planning to destroy it. While there Leo was shocked to see their old friend Miyamoto Usagi returns and help them to destroy WAR-Bots base before they cause a lot more havoc in New York City. 5. I Think His Name Was Adrian Stockman-When the Mutanimals were fighting Gorilla-Mutt who is stealing lots of mutagen laced with lots of animal DNA they accidently destroyed Adrian Stockman swearing revenge on them. When April saw him that he's powering the anti-mutant power suit she warns her father about this bringing a major threat to the Mutanimals. 6. Triple Trouble-When KING-MERA wants to increase his supermutant army he sends DragonFrillSnake and Gorilla-Mutt to release Anthony Fred and Sidney out of jail so he can mutate them. The Mutanimals were about to face three mutated thugs( which Mondo dubbed them HoggBearfang Hippodile and PiranhazardFangs) when KING-MERA were stealing a device that constructs WAR-Bots and they must stop them before it's too late. 7. Mutagen Man 3: The Final Ooze-ening-When The Mutagen Man saw a canister of Ultimate Mutagen Ooze that Doonie found he drank it to make even more bigger and badder wanting the get revenge on Turtles even April and Casey the Mutanimals must stop him before its too late. 8. The Diamond Dilemma-When the mission stopping SumoHoggBear Hippodile and PiranhazardFangs stealing money gone wrong Mondo thinks he's useless and left the team. When he befriends a friendly mutant Skunk/Vulture hybrid named Stenchbird who was chased by WAR-Bots and he discovers that KING-MERA was stealing a rare diamond from the museum he teamed up with Stenchbird Mikey and Mutanimals to stop him. 9. Rat's All Folks-In order to get revenge on the Mutanimals Adrian experimented a lab rat named Dr Rattenschmortz so he can create more mutated minions to please KING-MERA making a new threat to the Mutanimals and they must stop them from creating more mutants before they wreaks havoc in the city. 10. ''Of Monsters and Mutants''-Everyone in New York were afraid of the monsters lurking in the city in one nocturnal night and Mayor Sweeney decided to get rid of them giving KING-MERA a chance to accelerate his plans but Anna Roosevelt Mayor's secretary as well as mutant rights activist Candy Verne April and Casey must rescue Mighty Mutanimals and stop Mayor Sweeney and KING-MERA from digging the gold. 11. The Tyrannical Return of the Triceratons-The Triceratons returned to Planet Earth to finish what they've started and enact revenge on Ninja Turtles Casey and April for thwarting their plans and captured them. To make things worse KING-MERA has teamed up with Zanmoran in exchange for Super Mutagen to make more mutants and now the Mutanimals must stop them. 12. It came from the Sewers-It has been a strange night for the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles because they discovered that the WAR-Bots has an underground secret prison and planned to destroy it with the help of StingerMantis WereRoadKiller and Rockodile. However things goes awry when a homeless man steals a WAR-Bot power control to become rich and was turned into a insectoid ratlike mutant known as StenchFlyRatBreath. 13. Enter the Chaotic Serpents-The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles faces a new threat a gang of teenage criminals known as Chaotic Serpents led by Hun and Jackson's old rival Jason when KING-MERA hired them to eradicate both Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals. Now it's up to StingerMantis WereRoadKiller and Stenchbird and a tomboyish female rabbit kangaroo hybrid Kanga-Rabbit Gal to thwart KING-MERA'S plans and rescue her brother. 14 The Rise of Lord Dreggsecton-The Sectoidians led by Lord Dreggsecton came out of nowhere and started terrorizing the city which alerted the Mutanimals. During the battle Slash was defeated and captured by Queen Arachnsect to be their guardian and general now the Mutanimals and Squabbugsect must stop them and rescue his friend before they turned the city into a monstous bug sized infestation. 15 A Date with Destiny-Mondo Gecko has decided to take Candy Fine out for a fancy restaurant to start a relationship between each other. While there he befriends an eccentric and culinary cooking mutant crustacean Slobster who was hunted by the famous Chef Antoine(who wanted to cook a giant lobster) and KING-MERA who wanted him for dinner which alerted the Mutanimals and put a stop to them but things get really hairy when Antoine was turned into a disgusting hunchbacked insectoid rodent Queasimodo RatBugBreath they teamed up with Slobster to stop two hungry mutants. 16 Mutant Alliance Assemble-The Mutanimals has discovered the they're not the only one destroying the WAR-Bot base a group of mutants who were opposite to the MM led by King Lionheart heard all about the Mutanimals' heroic deeds and decided to team up. At first they refused but then one of Rattenschmortz's mutations PorcuRatHairSpikes has teamed up with DragonFrillSnake and Gorilla-Mutt to steal Kraang tech for KING-MERA'S plans and teamed up to stop them. 17 Alopex Rises-Alopex along with Kung Fu Cluckyote came to the city to get back at a narcisssistic and ruthless Japanese criminal mastermind for killing her parents and recruited The Mutanimals and even her allies(StingerMantis Kanga-Rabbit Gal Mantizard Cadobbit Koopattackershell ScorpiKobra-Cadabra KangaBoxeroo and Karma-Meleon Girl) who were just defeating the WAR-Bots and were quickly discovered that KING-MERA's minions has swore an allegiance with Shoji and rushed to stop him before it's too late. 18 Revenge of the Rat-Monkey Brains was horrified that Victor Falco's brother Vincent was mutated into a savage and powerful ratlike monster who were controlling mutated rats to turn anyone into an army of mutant rats and he'll stop at nothing to have revenge on Ninja Turtles even the Mutanimals. 19 Adrian's Gambit-Fed up when the Mutanimals thwarted his plan and KING-MERA'S Minions bullying him, Adrian decided to trap both of the mutants into the Maze of Doom to survive various of traps. Now they must join forces to avoid hazardous obstacles and defeat the Monster of Doom. 20 KING-MERA Strikes Back-Anna Roosevelt(now mayor) discovers that she's now a mutant anaconda thanks to KING-MERA's magically powerful venom and also discovers that he's no ordinary an alien mutant criminal it's reveal that the egg came from his homeworld and started his crime spree all around the world and absorbing more mutagen to make him stronger and powerful(thanks to Candy's photo to show proof). Now it's up to Candy and surprisingly April Casey and Anna to rescue Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals who discovered KING-MERA'S Hidden Fortress in Hidden World. 21 Mandy Wong's Big Score-April's classmate rival Mandy Wong the most popular girl in highschool has discovered that April Casey Irma Verne and Candy had befriended the mutants and she along with her friends decided to get them expelled. When she wanted to get back at April for removing her not only the love of her life but her title and asked KING-MERA to destroy the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles and mutate her ex boyfriends Lincoln and Darwin. 22 The Gangster Getaway-The Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals encountered a new threat of the New York City that KING-MERA pulled the big guns and by big guns he meant mutated gangsters from across the world led by KillerDogSharkBone and they're planning on the gold heist that were thwarted by Mutanimals earlier. 23 All In The Past-Ever since after the events of Slash and Destroy the team notices Slash distancing himself lately only for them to realize that it's getting close to the day when Slash first mutated. Despite being forgiven and moving on Slash continues to feel regret and blames himself for everything that happened on that day especially when he begins to be haunted by the past during his dreams. Things grew worse when his nightmares causes him to hallucinate during a battle between Mutanimals and KING-MERA'S newly corrupted Foot Clan soldiers: The Dark KING-Meric Ninjas. 24 The Retribution of Newtralizer ''-When investigating the WAR-Bots base K-Modo discovers a lone battle hardened scarred Salamandrian on ice he accidently melted the icy tomb with his Heat generation and the berserking amphibious bounty hunter on the loose kidnapping Jack Kurtzman Elisa Kirby and Candy now K-Modo must learn through his mistakes and rescue his human friends before the Newtralizer turn them into Kraang like alien mutants. ''25 Mutanimals vs KING-MERA Part 1''The Mutanimals discovered that KING-MERA has the power to absorb the mutagen to gain more power and they must stop him before he becomes powerful. Meanwhile the Turtles April Casey and Candy and Foot Clan Mutants must infiltrate the WAR-Bot base and realized that WAR-Bots came to Earth with KING-MERA'S aid to turn anyone into KING-Meric mutants and the invasion has just begun. ''26 Mutanimals vs KING-MERA Part 2-KING-MERA has grown more powerful and proceeded to destroy the entire New York City and even turned into his monstrous true form Now the Mutanimals must team up with Heroic League of Mutanimals and other allies to destroy KING-MERA before he abducts every human in the entire world. SEASON 2 1/27 Return of the Ninja Turtles-Three months after the events of Mutanimals vs KING-MERA the Ninja Turtles were badly injured due to KING-MERA'S monstrous attacks Monkey Brains made a cure for them and Ninja Turtles were back in action Unfortunately the WAR-Bots are back and this time they had a WAR-Bot Scout Ship full of Ultimate Mutagen they've perfected when KING-MERA was alive they must stop the Stealth Ship while the Ninja Turtles were trying to collect the Ultimate Mutagen canisters while trying to escape from Man-VampMoth WilderMantiBuzz TigersquatchKlawws and WolverizerBatHareClaww(four burgulars were doused by the Ultimate Mutagen while robbing a bank). 2/28 Invasion of the SpiderWolfanoids-''While visiting the Turtles lair in one dark stormy night Candy saw giant skeletal four armed arachnid/canine monsters lurking in the sewers and aided Mighty Mutanimals Ninja Turtles Mantizard Woolly Rhinosaurus Monkizard StenchBird and Taxiderm McKarnage to exterminate the SpiderWolfanoids before they turn into a haunted cobweb filled sewers. ''3/29 The WAR-Bot Citadel-''The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles discovered that KING-MERA is still alive and he's out there somewhere in Dimension X and enlisted Fugitoid to find the information about KING-MERA'S home planet but they must escape from the WAR-Bots and zombified space alien vampires that KING-MERA'S ancestors drained both the life force and soul over centuries. ''4/30 The Punk Frogs Returns-The Mutanimals discovered that the WAR-Bots outpost nearby in the swamp and plans to destroy it with the help of Punk Frogs who were having trust issues with Leatherhead due to alligators and crocodiles eat frogs but things gets from bad to worse when two redneck hunters Lazlo and Mossback were hunting Punk Frogs so they can cook giant frog legs Leatherhead and Pablo must protect their other frog members and destroy the WAR-Bot outpost at all costs. 5/31 Clash of the Arkhammals- ''Jason Peterson(now mutated) has returned to New York to get back at K-Modo especially Slash and enlisted an ex-mayor Waldo and a disgruntled mean spirited clown who was kicked out by a circus thanks to Monkizard Archibald Krudsky to kidnap both the Ninja Turtles and Karai. However things get from bad to worse when Jason Archibald and Waldo fell into a vat of Ultimate Mutagen turning Jason into a supermutant lizardmen/sea troll hybrid turning Archibald into a psychotic canine/primate like monster who dressed up as a clown and turning Waldo into a shark/penguin like monster who wear fancy tuxedo matched with a top hat now the Mutanimals and Foot Clan Mutants must rescue Ninja Turtles and Karai from the clutches of the Arkhammals. ''6/32 Here Comes The Shark-Guin Dude- ''The Mutanimals Raph and Casey were watching a football game in a flatscreen TV in one night but they saw a mutant who wields a baseball bat padded arm and chest guards and all the sporting equipment who revealed to be an old friend of Casey Jones wanted to get back at the Chaotic Serpents for destroying his home. Meanwhile the Arkhammals have hired Man-VampMoth WolverizerBatHareClaw CrabbySkull and KillercudiGatorSharkeel teamed up with Hun Piranhantislicer PorcuWolfSpikes and Monkarantula to steal the Ultimate Mutagen and now the Mutanimals and Shark-Guin Dude must stop them. ''7/33 An Opera of Peril- ''King Lionheart invites the Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals to the opera to see his biggest fan Octavius Rex while Raph Mikey Candy Casey April K-Modo and Mondo Gecko were looking for a missing rockstar known as Rocko Bradley only to be found a large mutated wolf/bat like monster by Rattenschmortz Mandy KillermariSquidFace PiranhazardFangs and Octavius Rex(now Opera-Phantomera) has kidnapped him to become a new minion for KING-MERA and they have to rescue their mutated rockstar from Opera-Phantomera's hypnotizing roar of death while the show must go on or else there'll be no happy ending. ''8/34 Always Bee Prepared- ''Candy discovered that her friend Megan Doyle was a mutant bee after she's humiliated by Mandy and contacted the Ninja Turtles and Foot Clan Mutants to calm her down while the Mutanimals fought Scorpos Rattenschmortz KillerWaspMoth and his Zom-Bee(Mandy Cassy and Britteny were being brainwashed after they mutated him)minions and rescues the students and April from turning into Zom-Bees before he turned the school into his mutated hive. To make matters worse Mandy Cassy and Britteny were doused by mutagen while fighting Queen Bee and Candy turning them into three beautiful attractive mutants. ''9/35 The WAR-Bot Conspiracy- ''Candy Verne and Irma went on a patrol with the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles for the first time and they've got weapons Candy escrima sticks Verne twin scimitars and Irma two tessen when the Arkhammals were stealing Ultimate Mutagen but a hot tempered accountant named Mr Jameson taking a video of them which irritates K-Modo and RepterrorFangfish captured him for interrogation. However Mr Jameson was turned into a large hulking arachnid monster they teamed up with Bat-A-Boom and Chompiranha Bytez to stop both Spiderant Bytez and Arkhammals. ''10/36 Simon Bonesteel the Mutant Hunter- ''Simon Bonesteel came to New York to hunt the biggest season yet hunting mutants. The Ninja Turtles and Mutanimals were captured by Simon so he can kill them along with Foot Clan Mutants and Heroic League of Mutanimals and Slash K-Modo Mantizard and Lionheart are the only survivors left and reluctantly teamed up with StenchRatFlyBreath Rac-Criminal Scratch and Jail-Bird to rescue them before he sold them into the highest bidder. ''11/37 Metalhead Re-Invented - ''Donnie and Monkey Brains re-invents Metalhead after the events of Metalhead Rewired and they decided to get more information about KING-MERA'S return but WAR-Bots have captured StenchRatFlyBreath and took him into WAR-Bots' Mutant Intergalactic Prison that Ninja Turtles had encountered bigger and badder mutants and they must release all the mutated prisoners before WAR-Bots will turn the mutants into one big chimeric abomination. ''12/38 The Return of Were-RatRoach King- Were-Rat King is back and this time he teamed up with KreepyVulturkrowscare a villainous mutant bird who gave him the ability to not only control and mutate rats but also to control and mutate cockroaches causing Lab Rat Rattenschmortz and StenchRatFlyBreath to be hypnotized again and now the Turtles and the Mutanimals and surprisingly Jugger-Buggernaut must save them before they can feed their own worst nightmares. 13/39 The Sands of Time and Space Part 1- KING-MERA has returned and somehow survived after the events of Mutanimals vs KING-MERA to get revenge on Ninja Turtles and Mutanimals and he stolen the Time Scepter right out of Renet's hands and he hired R'Agnarakka and Armaggon to wreak havoc from the Prehistoric Period to the Future which he didn't know he was hired by the Shadow Mage to steal the all powerful Dragon Disk. Meanwhile the Mutanimals and Renet have to defeat KING-MERA'S henchmutants World International Mutant Gangsters Terrorguanasaurus Gang and Arkhammals(led by RepterrorFangfish who wants to obliterate the Mutanimals as revenge for defeating KING-MERA).Note: This is the Dragon Mage and Tazma's first appearance from the Mysticons series. 14/40 The Sands of Time and Space Part 2- The Ninja Turtles Foot Clan Mutants and HLOM were shocked that KING-MERA had returned and this time he made an alliance with the ruthless leader of the Foot Clan Shredder and worse of all the Shadow Mage revealed to be her name Tazma Grimm is on his side along with Lord Dreggsecton Zanmoran and Xorto Xagliv. But thankfully Splinter has returned and this time for good who partnered up with the Dragon Mage(who wants to avenge her parents and stepbrother because Newtralizer 2.0 and Armaggon killed them in the previous episode) have joined the battle to end KING-MERA'S wrath. In the end KING-MERA Lord Dreggsecton and Shredder were teleported into Prehistoric Period while Tazma was captured by Dragon Mage and brought to Astromancers for her crimes and Renet got her Time Scepter back(despite being grounded by Lord Simultaneous for 5'000 million years). 15/41 The Shredder Strikes Back- After the events of The Sands of Time and Space the Shredder returns to his old lair and was impressed with KING-MERA'S criminal expert and he often hired Rattenschmortz Gorilla-Mutt DragonFrillSnake and LigerKlaww to be their own henchmutants in exchange for KING-MERA to create more batch of Ultimate Mutagen. The Ninja Turtles had discovered that KING-MERA has teamed up with the Shredder to get revenge on both Splinter and Mutanimals. It's bad enough for these heroic monsters and four ninja turtles to fight Fishface Rahzar Tiger Claw Rocksteady and Bebop but can they deal with Shredder's new minions(WolverTigerBloodFish OrangusmackerDogg Chainsawshark Mano-Taurus GroundHogMole and JellyFishmanderhands)? 16/42 The Strange Mutation of Adrian Stockman - Adrian Stockman was not having a best day after he was defeated by Ninja Turtles April and Casey he was captured and was mutated into a large burly monstrous moth thanks to Shredder and escaped into his lab. He decided to get back at Ninja Turtles by hiring Sven Arnold Zack Stephen and Alvin to kidnap April Casey Candy and Verne and steal WAR-Bot tech so he can create the Mutator 3000 and now the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles must save their human friends and stop KillerMothman from turning them into cocoons. 17/43 Clash of the Snowmads- The Mutanimals encountered a group of mutated Arctic barbarians that looked like Vikings led by Lord FrostWhal-Rus who agreed to help them when KING-MERA who's causing all the big freeze along with SaberFreezeTigreFangz who robs all the ice diamonds while he leads an army of vampiric monstrous snowmen and they have to fight ice with ice before he turned the entire world into a new Ice Age. 18/44 Don Vizioso's Ultimate Food Fight- Don Vizioso escaped from prison and wants to get even with Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals for ruining his criminal empire and he hired a new enforcer a strong muscular yet intelligent named Albert Schwarzenegger AKA The Sledgehammer who has a huge robotic power suit that has all weapons even Anti-Mutant related weapons. Meanwhile KING-MERA and Queasimodo were busy creating all the monstrous food minions(even he threw Pizzas into the Ultimate Mutagen to look like Pizza Face to destroy the Ninja Turtles Mighty Mutanimals Slobster and Porky McToadSweats). However things get awry when Don Vizioso and the mutated food monsters fell into a vat of mutagen turning him into a large monstrous ogre like mutant who had the ability to manipulate food and create weapons based on food and it's up to Slobster and Porky to thwart KING-MERA and FrankenFoodOgre before he devoured his satisfying customers. 19/45 Survival of the Deadliest- Simon Bonesteel has escaped from prison and partnered up with LigerKlaww and Quackshot to hunt the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles and this time they're packed with anti mutant hunting weapons and now Karai April Casey Thrilldebeest Warrior and Elisa must protect their friends while Candy and the others banded together to protect the endangered species. 20/46 Jhanna ''The Intergalactic Warrior Princess- ''While camping in April's Summer Farmhouse on the weekend The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles were teleported by a lone warrior princess Jhanna herself who took them to the Utrom Council along with Gathrokka and Mona Lisa. They were shocked to hear that KING-MERA is an descendant of intergalactic alien mutant warriors that destroyed her home planet. To make matters worst KING-MERA and Mortu's brother Ch'rell had teamed up to turn every Neutrinos into monstrous alien mutants and now it's up to Jhanna to arrest KING-MERA and Ch'rell and save the day with the help of Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals. 21/47 The Curse of MonsterKryptid- A new monster named MonsterKryptid came to New York to enact his revenge on everyone who humiliated him and brainwashed every mutants especially Leo Slash Mantizard and King Lionheart to do his bidding and it's up to Candy April Elisa Casey Verne and Irma to defeat the mutated wizard and must destroy the sceptre before they cause havoc in the city. 22/48 Plan 20- The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles discovered that Triceratons and Xaglivions were planning to take over the entire universe while their human friends were busy fighting LigerKlaww Rahzar-KlawwHound Thorn Spikeshell KillerMothman and Rattenschmortz's new henchmutants including Ssssserpent's mutated ex-boyfriends(VultyenaFangs ManTigerBloodShark TerraKrabShell and Werewolf-Eel) especially an alien mutant octopus with multiple eyes Tentaclops and they have to escape the WAR-Bot's Oil Refinery before time's running out. 23/49 It's Flu Season- ''Poor Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals were having a terrible cold during a fight with Animonstro Zombie Flu Bugs after they were covered in toxic sludge and they had to take a day off while Mantizard Sandstorm FrankenPlatysaurus Bat-A-Boom and Chompiranha Bytez had to stay and watch them while the others had to fight WAR-Bots and surprisingly Slugginator after he was mutated into a giant alien slug. ''24/50 Into Dimension XYZ- ''The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles discovered that WAR-Bots had captured Heroic League of Mutanimals and Foot Clan Mutants so Ch'rell can brainwash them so they teamed up with StingerMantis WereRoadKiller Rockodile DiggerDwarfMole Kanga-Rabbit Gal Fruitiguanasaurus Frillneck JackalWolf and Armour-Dillo to rescue their friends before it's too late. ''25/51 War of the Triceratons Part 1- The Triceratons along with KING-MERA had already declared their war on the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles and this time KING-MERA has already created the Black Hole Generator while the WAR-Bots were invading the New York City and the brave mutated heroes have to prepare the war for Earth. 26/52 War of the Triceratons Part 2- KING-MERA has captured Splinter Jhanna Neutrino Teenagers and Fugitoid so they can turn them into Kraang like alien mutants and now the Turtles and Mutanimals had no choice but to retreat and bring the reinforcements such as Foot Clan Mutants Heroic League of Mutanimals and their allies that they've encountered and became allies even a Triceraton named Zeno Traximus who rebelled against Zanmoran and they must defeat KING-MERA and the Triceraon Empire or it's sayonara to the Earth. SEASON 3 1/53 The Ultimate Horrifying Tale of KreepthuluSquidFace- ''Three months after the events of War of the Triceratons the Turtle Mutanimals and their allies take a well deserved break by camping at April's Summer Farmhouse for two weeks much to Raph and K-Modo's dismay. One day a meteor came crashing into the woods and in the bog where a small pink octopus swam through a swamp creating him. He started kidnapping every mutants and drained their life force to gain more power and it's up to Slash K-Modo and Leo to save their friends from the horrific clutches of Kreepthulu. ''2/54 The Power of the Demodragon- ''The Shredder has escaped from prison after he discovers he has a scroll to bring his friend KING-MERA back with the help of King Komodo and he summoned Drakko Kravaxxas a ruthless powerful demodragon(Kavaxxas' descendant) who brought back KING-MERA not only he rejuvenate him but gaining elemental powers turning into nightmarish supermutant alien creatures and had the powers of the demodragon and is set to enact vengeance on both Ninja Turtles and Mutanimals. ''3/55 Bat-Moth In The Belfry- ''KillerMothman has created a serum that turns anyone into vampiric alien mutant weremothbats and he teamed up with ManVampMoth to cause havoc in Brooklyn but Kanga-Rabbit Gal convinces Wingnut Needlenose StingerMantis K-Modo Mondo Gecko Vulturkrowbeak Rockodile WereRoadKiller FrillNeck Kamoison Girl PopEye and Tusks to band together to be superheroes but K-Modo disagrees and heads off alone only to be captured by ManVampMoth and can Kanga-Rabbit Gal(aka Super Rabbaroo) and her super friends must rescue his reptilian friend and saved the city from a vampiric moth infested wasteland? ''4/56 The Romantic Tale of Pedro and Felicia- ''During a raid on WAR-Bot facility the Mutanimals rescue and befriend a pair of young mutant felines named Pedro who is a street smart friendly alley cat and Fellicia who is an eloquent and kind hearted housecat. Despite gaining the gratitude of Pedro and Felicia's families for rescuing them(except Felicia's hot blooded cousin Francis) soon the Mutanimals discovered that Street Katz and Fancy Kittenz despises one another to the very core when Pedro and Felicia fell in love during a party at the Fancy Kittenz' mansion which Pedro and Luigi attends in disguise. Now caught in the middle of the feud the Mutanimals must find a way to preserve Pedro and Felicia's love while also ending the conflict between their families before things goes from bad to worse. ''5/57 Quit Clowning Around- ''In order to draw everyone out the Arkhammals was hired by a powerful and cunning Ringmistress Elvira Rassimov and a villainous mutated clown like creature Psyclown to amaze their performance(thanks to PsychoBaboonyena's magical tricks) while the Psyclown drinks the ultimate mutagen to gain more power so he can kidnap put them into a deep sleep encasing cotton candy webs so he can create terrorize and feed their nightmares which caught the attention to Mikey Mondo Vulturkrowbeak Monkizard Karma-Meleon Girl and Cadobbit along who hung out at the Coney Comet Amusement Park with Candy and discovered Psyclown is no ordinary a clown and he hypnotized the Mutanimals Foot Clan Mutants and Heroic League of Mutanimals to impress everyone. Now it's up to Monkizard Vulturkrowbeak Candy Mondo and Ninja Turtles to save their friends and must defeat Elvira Psyclown and Arkhammals. ''6/58 Race with the Demon 2: New York Drift- ''The Speed Demon has returned and started possessing KING-MERA'S new indestructible vehicle(came from the car wreckage in the junkyard which he had his henchmutants steal all the car parts so he can build a car) and now he challenges the Mutanimals Ninja Turtles Foot Clan Mutants and Heroic League of Mutanimals to an intergalactic alien racing that took place in Dimension XYZ and they have two choices: They can either win the race and defuse the Mutagen Bomb or they'll be Kravaxxas' slaves for eternity but they've no choice but to attend a racing competition they'll never forget. Guest Star: Chris McLean. ''7/59 The Return of the Chaotic Serpents- ''After the events of Enter the Chaotic Serpents they're back and this time they're more stronger and powerful now that they're mutants and allied with both Shredder and KING-MERA and they're out to obliterate both Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals and it's up to Candy April Casey and Charisa to protect their mutant friends as well as defeating these conniving mutant criminals. ''8/60 The Wrath of the Xaglivions- ''Furious at his defeat at the hands of Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals Xorto declared a war on Earth to capture humans and later mutate them the Mighty Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles teamed up with JTLOMW JagwarriorEagle and Dreadmon must defeat the intergalactic cthulu invaders before the world as they knew and love will end. ''9/61 Into the Deep Blue Ocean- '''''The Mutanimals Man Ray and Thunder-Eel venture themselves in the deep blue ocean to find clues about WAR-Bot's upcoming invasion plans while rescuing the Turtles and Snowmads from a ruthless poseidon self proclaiming ruler of the seven seas King MonstroGillFace who thinks they can harm his aquatic friends and they discovered that RepterrorFangFish KillercudigatorSharkeel and his mutant sea trolls were submerging the water to create floods so they can rob banks and it's up to MonstroGillFace to save his new oceanic home from these two submerging aquatic criminals before they're causing the mother of all floods. ''10/62 Mutagenstein Unleashed- ''Muckman met Spikeback an adventurous carefree hedgehog who wants to be his sidekick and he agrees to fight crime with the Mighty Mutanimals and Foot Clan Mutants to rescue Karai from DragonFrillSnake Gorilla-Mutt Manotaurus GroundHogMole and Mutagenstein(after Seymour fell into a vat of unstable toxic chemical that KillerMothman was working on turning him into an insane yet feral abomination as he is today). They must stop him before he destroys the half of New York City. ''11/63 Mutant Pirates of the Carribean Part 1- ''The Turtles and Mutanimals encountered a band of mutated pirates known as the Ocean Scavengers led by SharkattackerBeard who plunders the riches and terrorize all the cruise ships while infiltrating the Xaglivion base looking for more information of their upcoming invasion plans and they must prevent them from stealing the Ultimate Mutagen canisters and Xaglivion tech devices before it's too late. ''12/64 Mutant Pirates of the Carribean Part 2- ''The Turtles and Mutanimals weren't so lucky they're captured by Ocean Scavengers and were delivered to KING-MERA was the one who hired SharkattackerBeard to gather all the mutated criminals and plunder all the ships and they brought enough Ultimate Mutagen canisters for his next phase: create a mutagenic tidal wave so anyone will be caught and turned into mutants. Now it's up to Koopa Boy PopEye Blubberphanatee Snowmads PolterGhostHogWhale HLOM Foot Clan Mutants and JTLOMW to save their friends and thwart KING-MERA'S plans. ''13/65 Mutant Pirates of the Carribean Part 3- ''The Turtles and Mutanimals have successfully defeated the Ocean Scavengers and stopped the mutagenic flood but KING-MERA isn't gonna give up that easily he had successfully created a giant storm machine that can create not only hurricanes but create natural disasters across the world but he was transformed into a giant monstrous weather based elemental storm monster and now Turtles Mutanimals Foot Clan Mutants HLOM and JTLOMW must defeat the Hurri-KING-MERA before he'll destroy the entire planet. '''''14/66 Candy Fine vs the Underworld- After the events of the Mutants of the Carribean Candy went to the college with April Casey Verne and Irma to start their first year only to be greeted a very cheerful Miss Wendy and a strict cold hearted vice principal Madeline Isabelle Scarlett. Overall Candy and April get good grades while Casey was busy trying new sports. She discovered that her teacher Wendy was missing and saw KING-MERA and Shredder were allied with Madeline(she's a crime boss back in London and was married to a wealthy Latin criminal Vitor Sousa) who kidnapped and mutated her which alerted the Mighty Muatnimals but things goes awry when she was mutated into a crimson skinned arachnid/snake mutant and managed to defeat Mutanimals and now its up to April Candy Irma Verne Rabaroo and Casey to defeat KING-MERA Shredder and Miss Ssssslitherscorpion from manipulating every students to turn into mutants before they turned into a university full of mutants. 15/67 The Monstrous Tasty Avenger- '' A new and unfamiliar mutant by the name of Homer Samson who was a large fat normal person who can gorge food like a bottomless pit until he was caught a fight between Mighty Mutanimals HoggBearfang and Hippodile and was ended up doused by the original mutagen and fell into a truck full of delicious all you can eat buffet turning him into a huge zombified monstrous food behemoth and he discovered that he can conjure all the foods and use them as weapons after defeating Piranhantislicer PorcuWolfSpikes and Monkarantula he became a hero. But FrankenFoodOgre has other plans that he had in mind he going to hire Foodenstein to lure Ninja Turtles so he can create the world's biggest Chili Turtle Soup for himself Now the Mutanimals have to warn Foodenstein that he's actually a mutated food devouring Trollblin or else they'll lose their friends forever. ''16/68 Clash of the Heroic League of Mutanimals- ''Shredder and KING-MERA has finally created a new weapon the Brain Leeches and he successfully kidnapped King Lionheart Ka-Boomerhead FrankenPlatysaurus Fruit Kong-mander and ManoGoataurus to test the Brain Leeches and ordered them to kidnap K-Modo and now it's up the the Mutanimals and remaining members of Heroic League of Mutanimals(including Mantizard Cadobbit Man-Coon PlatyBunyipzilla and RhinoBeetleHorn) to save their friends before it's too late. ''17/69 Return of the Dream Beavers- ''Fed up with Hippodile HoggBearfang and PiranhazardFangs' incompetence KING-MERA has hired Dream Beavers and Terror Bears to infiltrate the Ninja Turtles Mighty Mutanimals and Foot Clan Mutants' dreams which they agreed and he duplicated them into 12 Dream Beavers and started feeding their nightmares. Monkey Brains and April were shocked that Dream Beavers were working for KING-MERA and they must wake their friends up while fighting KING-MERA and Arkhammals' newest members(PachyRillaFrogHead Vulturkrowscare PiggyHamBone FlameFireFly and Vultzardbeak) before their nightmares gone from bad to worse. ''18/70 Enter The Dragon-Shredder- ''The Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals encountered far more dangerous: Shredder has transformed into a malicious and powerful demonic dragon monster(after he was severely injured by Mighty Mutanimals Ninja Turtles and Heroic League of Mutanimals) thanks to Drakkos and KING-MERA'S dark magic gains incredible strength, levitation/telekinetic powers, super speed, can breath fire, can shape shift into monstrous animals, can shoot heat rays from his eyes, invisibility, astral projection, spiritual balance, immortality and reanimation(can turn Foot Clan Ninjas into indestructible KING-MERIC soldiers that allows them to create and control Shadow Oni soldiers). Now the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles must stop the Dragon Shredder before he causes destruction in the city. ''19/71 Clan of the Amazon Raccoons- ''The Mutanimals were summoned back to the swamp by Punk Frogs and ZombiToadfish-Head Bros to aid them in a land war against a clan of mutated Native American raccoons but things become complicated after they discover Pablo Man-Coon and Napoleon is in secret friendship and growing romantic relationship with raccoons' siblings Pocahontas Scavenging Raccoon and Firefox-coon while also having to prevent the WAR-Bots from retaking the lab they shut down in Return of the Punk Frogs. ''20/72 The Tale of KING-MERA-'' The Mutanimals were having a slow night of relaxation untiol they're visited by Amphrogzard Foot Clan Mutants HLOM and JTLOMW who asked for their help in stopping a drilling machine KING-MERA and WAR-Bots were using to tunnel to the center of the earth. The Mutanimals were soon shocked to discover that KING-MERA entered a portal to his homeworld hidden on the Earth's core inhabitated by intergalactic creatures that looked like animals and hybridized animals and dinosaurs and KING-MERA exploring his ancestors' Temple of Doomstruction that houses a large crystal conatined with Dark Kairu of Corruption. Now the Mutanimals Foot Clan Mutants HLOM and JTLOMW must team up with Jhanna Fugitoid and Neutrino Teenagers to stop KING-MERA and Zane from getting the crystal and became powerful before he conquered the entire universe! Note: this is the first time that Zane worked for KING-MERA instead of Lokar in the Mighty Mutanimals/Redakai crossover. ''21/73 Chinatown Smackdown- ''During a mediation with his sons and the Mutanimals Splinter discovers that Slash and K-Modo meditating well and he decided to take him to an old friend of his Master Cricket master of kung fu and ninjitsu who taught few members from teams. While there the Mutanimals encountered a mutant tengu named Teng-Warrior NinjaguanaKat who works for KING-MERA to release undead vampiric samurai warriors to cause havoc in Chinatown and it's up to Slash K-Modo Alopex and Master Cricket to stop the vampiric ghastly warriors from spreading in Chinatown before they turn into Ghost Town. ''22/74 Unhappy Valentine's Day- ''It's Valentine's day and everyone's getting ready to date except for Slash and Alopex. When KING-MERA discovered that humans having a romantic time with their dates he became jealous and kidnaps everyone including the mutants to create a love potion that everyone will madly love with KING-MERA. Things get complicated when Slash realize that he has a crush on Alopex. ''23/75 The Revenge of the Old Foot Clan- ''The Dragon Shredder wanted to get rid of Splinter and ordered KING-MERA and 3 dozen of KING-MERIC soldiers and Shadow Oni Soldiers to destroy Karai so he can reclaim his rightful heir as a new leader of Foot Clan, Now it's up to Karai Mutanimals Ninja Turtles and Foot Clan Mutants to take down Dragon-Shredder and must destroy KING-MERIC Gas Tanks to turn everyone into KING-MERIC monsters so he can become king and ruler. ''24/76 Enter King Komodo-'' A new mutant who can control not only Slash Leatherhead Mondo Gecko KrowtureBeak Monkey Brains Sorcer-Griffin and K-Modo but the rest of the mutants(except KING-MERA) who successfully resurrected the forgotten mutant known as MonsterKryptid but only more monstrous and powerful thanks to the Ultimate Mutagenic blood and KING-MERA'S DNA now its up to Candy April Casey Irma and Verne to rescue Ninja Turtles Mighty Mutanimals and their allies from MonsterKryptid's demonic clutches before he'll feed their souls. ''25/77 Attack of the Demodragon Shredder Part 1- ''Dragon Shredder summoned a wrathful and arrogant demodragon lord known as Kavaxxas(Drakko's descendant) to enact revenge on Ninja Turtles for banishing them to the Netherworld during the events of End Times teamed up with KING-MERA to create Super Shredder Clones to make an army of Super Shredders and he even merged Rahzar and Fishface into one big fishy skeletal werewolf like mutant and successfully defeats and captures Ninja Turtles and Splinter. ''26/78 Attack of the Demodragon Shredder Part 2- ''KING-MERA started an invasion of Shadow Oni soldiers along with Super Shredders and Dragon Shredder has now become a powerful monstrous Demodragon Shredder and created knightmarish monstrous alien mutant warriors to destroy New York City and now Mutanimals must team up with Foot Clan Mutants HLOM JLOMW and other allies to defeat KING-MERA Demodragon Shredder Drakko and Kavaxxas before they'll turn the planet into hellfire wasteland. SEASON 4 ''1/79 Invasion of the Xaglivions Part 1-'' Just when the Mutanimals where trying to relax after the defeat of the Demodragon Shredder they learned that Xorto and Zanmoran were started an invasion and a war between Triceratons and Xaglivions and now the Mutanimals Ninja Turtles and their allies must travel to Dimension XYZ to round up the Utromdroids the Salamandrians and the Utrom Council to stop the war before it's too late. ''2/80 Invasion of the Xaglivions Part 2- ''The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles and their friends have successfully teamed up with Fugitoid Sal Commander Mona Lisa Jhanna and Neutrino Teenagers(Sal Commander even made K-Modo and Mantizard temporary Salamandrian soldiers) to end war between Triceratons and Xaglivions but they realized Ch'rell wanted to get revenge on King Mortu for banishing him eons ago and hired Newtralizer 2.0 Armaggon and Mung to distract Mighty Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles and now they must stop them before things goes from bad to worse. ''3/81 The Mutant Fanatic- A happy and energetic girl named Kylie who befriends the Mutanimals after she was rescued by KING-MERA'S henchmutants and was introduced to Foot Clan Mutants(even SwampFishEel was hired to be an intern for Foot Clan) HLOM and JLOMW. When the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles were having trouble dealing an intelligent and suave penguin named Le Tuxedo-Guin who tried to steal all the gold bars from Fort Knox she must rallied all the mutants to defeat the mad penguin before it's too late. '''4/82 ''The Million-Dollar Mutant- 'Following the defeat at the hands of Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals(thanks to Kylie) Le Tuxedo-Guin teamed up with a bad tempered german accented mutant crow/hawk named Das Hawk-KrowBeak and a sly mutant bobcat/salmon/coyote Bob and all the mutants to destroy the Turtles and Mutanimals but luckily 80s Turtles came from their Dimension for some backup and they must race against time to get 100000000 million dollars from the game show starring Chris McLean. '''5/83 ''The Vicious Vampiric Virus- 'Dr KillerMothman has created a vampiric virus known as Viral to hack every technological devices that turns them into killer robots and create video game monsters to life which he had other plans to absorb energy and it's up to Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals to disable Viral-Shredder. '''6/84 ''Tangled in the Web- '''When Candy prepared to go on a triple date with Mondo Slash Alopex Ninja Turtles and Karai she discovered that Ninja Turtles and some of the Mutanimals were missing and disappeared so Candy went for a search party with Foot Clan Mutants HLOM and Cluckwolfer CrashhopperMonkeyLegs and ChemoRatMan and she discovered that the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles were kidnapped by SpiderCactopus and Spiderant Queen who plans to turn anyone into spider mutants and it's up to Candy and Alopex to save her friends from the wrath of vain and ruthless mother of all arachnids. '''7/85 ''Terrorized Nightmares- ''In order to cure Shredder after he was severely injured(after the events of Attack of the Demodragon Shredder) KING-MERA decided to create an Ultrahyper mutagen the most deadliest serum known to mutant and discovered that he has the ability to bring the monsters to life with his dark magic powers. Despite the warnings of Leo and Slash Mikey Krowturebeak Sorcer-Griffin and Mondo saw knightmarish mutated monsters were trashing New York and they must defeat them before their nightmares will haunt them forever. 8/86 ''Mutagen Man meets Queen Bee- ''Feeling lonely and was stuck in a Mutagen Containment Barrel Mutagen Man met Queen Bee who was captured by RepterrorFangfish and his hired mutants who teamed up with KillerWaspMoth for his upcoming plans but was foiled thanks to Mutagen Man(who regained his strength after drinking Ultimate Mutagen) and now he and RepterrorFangfish have to rely on Mutagenstein(who survived after the events of Mutagenstein Unleashed) to capture them now it's up to Mutagen Man and his new girlfriend Queen to keep him from destroying Ninja Turtles and Mutanimals before it's too late. '''9/87 '' The Justice League of Mutant Warriors: In Action 10/88 ''A Ter-mitey Painful Headache'' 11/89 ''Revenge of the Triceratons and Xaglivions'' 12/90 ''The Ghost of Tang Shen'' 13/91 '' The Horrifying Return of KreepthuluSquidFace'' 14/92 ''It's Duck-Goose Season'' 15/93 '' The Other Side of the Mirror'' 16/94 ''Cute but Devilish Toys'' 17/95 ''Raph and K-Modo: The Mutant Bug Crushing Exterminators'' 18/96 ''Mutants of the Future'' 19/97 ''Ultra-Hyper-Mutant-Coalition-Advance'' 20/98 ''Super-Zero'' 21/99 ''The Terror of Tool-SharkHead'' 22/100 ''The Three Knightmarish Monstrous Trio'' 23/101 ''The Ultimate Treacherous Plight of Darkness'' 24/102 ''MONSTERANNOSAUREX Arises Part 1:KING-MERA's Dark Secret'' 25/103 ''MONSTERANNOSAUREX Arises Part 2: Shredder Gets KING-MERANIZED'' 26/104 ''MONSTERANNOSAUREX Arises Part 3: The Final Mutagenic Bloodening'' SEASON 5 1/105 ''Feast of 1000 Mutants'' 2/106 ''The Rise of the Samuraigon Clan'' 3/107 ''The Mutant Barnyard Games'' 4/108 The Most Dangerous Goose-Duck 5/109 The Supermutant Situation 6/110 The Trifecta of Terror 7/111 The Ghostly Revenge of Jei 8/112 The Ultimate BBQ Brawl 9/113 Clash with the Clown 10/114 Weight Loss 11/115 Enter Null 12/116 The Return of Drakkaos 13/117 Raising Shell: The Nightwatcher Rises 14/118 The Monsterminator 15/119 Duel of the Doppelgangers 16/120 The Hive Alive 17/121 The Shinigami Situation 18/122 Showdown at Murakami Gulch 19/123 Day of the Mutant Haters 20/124 Nightwatcher 2 The Cosmic Leagues 21/125 The Secret of the Scepter 22/126 The Retribution of the WAR-Bots 23/127 A Charming Plot 24/128 When Dimensions Collide Part 1 25/129 When Dimensions Collide Part 2 26/130 When Dimensions Collide Part 3 SEASON 6 1/131 The Spawning of the Squirrelanoids 2/132 The Flavor of Fear 3/133 Legend of Korgraath the Kraken 4/134 Natural Frenemies 5/135 The Wrath of ManWolfBatKlaww 6/136 The Forgotten Samuraigon 7/137 Adventures in Turtle-sitting 8/138 Raiders of the Lost Arcade 9/139 The Path of a Ninja 10/140 The Return of Null 11/141 A Komodo Dragon and his Sugarbat 12/142 The Rise of Baron Draxumis 13/143 Trash of the Titans 14/144 The Haunting I Will Go 15/145 Here Comes the Oracle Squadron 16/146 The Expiration Date 17/147 The Mutant Turkeywolf Who Saves Thanksgiving 18/148 Annaconda Vs the Slitherscorpion 19/149 Trojan Gecko 20/150 Legend of the Kitsune 21/151 Life of the MammoRoachBug 22/152 The Plot of Baron Draxumis 23/153 Scream of the Mermaid Siren 24/154 Secret of the Hidden World 25/155 Wrath of the Mojo Shredder Part 1 26/156 Wrath of the Mojo Shredder Part 2 SEASON 7 1/157 Feuding Gargoyles of Notre Dame 2/158 Cheesy Does It 3/159 Mutanimals and the Mutant Princess '' ''4/160 The Escape from Tazma Grimm 5/161 Freddy Gets A Mutation Treatment 6/162 Call of the McDino-Birdz 7/163 The Dark Sword of Tengu Shredder 8/164 Gloomy Roomies 9/165 Dr KillerWaspStingBeak Makes His Move 10/166 The Return of Verminator Rex 11/167 Day of the Dragon Beast 12/168 SH'Kenron's Redemption 13/169 Fungus HumungoPineoctomungous 14/170 Total Drama Monster Island 15/171 The Return of Kareem Abdul Jafar 16/172 The Island of KING-MERONSTERANNOSAURKRYPTID 17/173 Rumble Down Under 18/174 Dead Mutant Tell No Tales 19/175 Mutant Girls' Night Out 20/176 Attack of the SilverWaspFishes 21/177 Meet the Dino-Vengers 22/178 Escape from the WAR-Bot Mutant Prison 23/179 The Most Dangerous Reality Show 24/180 The Curse of V.V Argost 25/181 Dawn of the Mutanimonsterzilla Part 1 26/182 Dawn of the Mutanimonsterzilla Part 2 SEASON 8:POWER OF THE MUTANIMONSTERZILLA 1/183 The Secret Life of Candy Fine 2/184 Rebel Without A Bloody Claw 3/185 Haunted Secrets 4/186 Invasion of the Oozesquitoes 5/187 Team Chris McLean 6/188 Pineocto-nade of Peril 7/189 The Teddy Bear Thieves 8/190 Doomera Strikes Back 9/191 Nano Your Business 10/192 Uncommon Cold 11/193 April Got Fooled 12/194 Vossimar's Revenge Part 1 13/195 Vossimar's Revenge Part 2 14/196 Nothing Up His Sleeves 15/197 Sleepwalking Sensei 16/198 Down with the Sickness 17/199 Fear the DarkRavenApeBeard's Crew 18/200 Candy's Risky Frisky Business 19/201 The Fastest and the Furri-ous 20/202 Prophecies Are Forever 21/203 The Wrath of the Monster King 22/204 Choko's Chaotic Adventure 23/205 A KING-MERIC Reunion Part 1 24/206 A KING-MERIC Reunion Part 2 25/207 A KING-MERIC Reunion Part 3 26/208 A KING-MERIC Reunion Part 4 SEASON 9: TALES OF THE MUTANIMALS 1/209 The Intergalactic Road Trip 2/210 Meet the Steam Team 3/211 The Intergalactic Waterpark of Doom 4/212 Burping Alien Toad Viking Bikers 5/213 Spore than Meets the Eye 6/214 The Rocketship Racing 6000 7/215 Return to New York 2: Discovery of the Hidden World 8/216 Mutants from the Hidden World 9/217 Battle Nexus Tournament Part 1 10/218 Battle Nexus Tournament Part 2 11/219 The Mutagenomorphosis Is Born 12/220 The WAR-Botshank Redemption 13/221 The Pineoctopus of Creeping Peril 14/222 Three Mutated Chaotic Stooges 15/223 Cajun Boat Racing of Doom 16/224 An Intergalactic Space Cook-Off 17/225 The Mutanimals vs the Fearmonger 18/226 A Mutagenic Alliance 19/227 An American Wirewolf in New York 20/228 Reopened Wounds 21/229 The KING-MERIC Spectral Hands Awake 22/230 A New Era of the KING-MERAS 23/231 The Wrath of Doomera 24/232 The Black Heart of Darkness 25/233 The Green Heart of Evil 26/234 The Red Heart of Chaos SEASON 10: THE MUTAGENIC WAR 1/235 The Kitsune and the Mutanimonster 2/236 The Curse of Tazma Grimm 3/237 Mutagen is Thicker than Water 4/238 A Fistful of Brains 5/239 Lone Mutanimonster and an Alien Princess 6/240 The Mojo Constellation Warriors 7/241 The Kitsune Knights Unite 8/242 Chris McLean the Knightmarish Demon Sorceror 9/243 Mutagenomorphosis in: Huge Trouble in Little Quahog 10/244 Royal Twins in: The Knightmarish Hunger Games 11/245 Three Evil Crystallized Hearts 12/246 The Wrath of Dr Abigail Finn. 13/247 Pantheon vs Queen Moriah 14/248 The Demonic Retaliation of the Demodragon King 15/249 The Deadly Revenge of Doomera 16/250 The Legacy of Dreadbane 17/251 The Dimension XYZ Saga 18/252 Journey to the Eternal Abyss 19/253 Across All Dimensions 20/254 Shredmageddon 21/255 Tazma's Last and Final Vendetta 22/256 The Ultimate War Part 1: The Secret of the Mojo Temple 23/257 The Ultimate War Part 2: Mutantimal Rescue 24/258 The Ultimate War Part 3:The Huge Blowout 25/259 The Ultimate War Part 4: We Are the Yokaianimals 26/260 The Ultimate War Part 5: The End of KING-MERIC War Note I am no longer writing episodes in TMNT Fanon WIKI so I decided to transfer and renew episode on mighty mutanimals 2021 wikia in 2019 Category:Blog posts Category:Hasele's Stuff Category:Fanmade episodes